


Friendly Texting

by DiamondSketch



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSketch/pseuds/DiamondSketch
Summary: After a series of events, Jumin and Zen finds themselves in a secret relationship, which grinds the wrong gears between the two of them, leaving both parts of the "relationship" making decisions that could change their own, and possible, the other's life as well.Reader warnings: smut, emotions, man-on-man love, erotics, daddy-kink





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of an rp I have going with a friend of mine, so I thank them ever so kindly for the inspiration ^^ And yes, I do have permission to post from them, so we all cool~
> 
> Smut warning ?

The night had taken over the sky for quite some hours, and yet there was still lights on at the penthouse apartment in the center of the city. Jumin Han, being a night owl, was still working late as ever when his phone vibrated once. He didn’t care to check it for now, since he was in the middle of finishing an important e-mail for a business client on the other side of the world, and this would be the _perfect time_ to finish the deal.

 

On the other end of the phone, laid a sleepless Zen, after turning and tossing, had to give up on falling asleep. Even though his day had been long, with training from morning till noon, then acting class and dinner with a director, he still couldn’t fall asleep, even though the time had passed midnight. Jumin wasn’t usually asleep at this hour anyway, so he sent him a text, private of course, even though no one else seemed to be online anyway.

 

> **Zen: Jumin~**

 

It took some time before Zen got too impatient with the workaholic, so he texted again.

 

> **Zen: I know you’re awake~**

 

After the second buzz, Jumin finished off the mail and unlocked his phone to see his name on the top of the screen.

 

> **Jumin Han: You’re still awake. Why aren’t you sleeping?**

 

Jumin looked at his clock, first now realizing how late it had become. He put down the phone to go feed Elizabeth the 3rd. now that he had time anyway. Just as the white cat started to eat, the phone buzzed again and Jumin walked over to check once again.

 

> **Zen: I could ask you the same. But now that I got your attention…**

 

Zen had always been flirty, to everyone in fact. Even towards Jumin. Jumin was often bored or in need of some relief, and Zen was always, oddly enough, the fastest to reply. One thing led to another, and one night, after one of the parties, Zen needed a place to stay, so he ended at Jumin’s. They had both consumed their fair share of wine that evening and fell into deeper and deeper conversations throughout the night. As soon as they reached Mr. Han’s apartment, it didn’t take long before the two lustful men shared a night in Jumin’s bedroom, door closed and only for them two to know what ever happened.

 

And so it continued to be, now a few months later when ever either of them felt the need for a certain kind of attention, the other would follow up pretty quickly.

 

> **Jumin Han: You know me. I have work to do.**

Unhappy with the reply, Zen decided to take matters into own hands. He sat up in his bed and turned on the light next to the bed. Just barely enough light was shed for him to take a selfie picture with his shirt lifted a bit showing off his bare chest.

 

> **Zen: -1 image sent-**
> 
> **Zen: What do you think?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I’m busy. Can’t the movie star entertain themselves?**
> 
> **Zen: Nooo~ Don’t you like my picture?**

 

Zen was clearly not satisfied with the reply, since Jumin hardly ever caught the drift too easily. He almost always had to shove it into Jumin’s face, or end up sending a straight up dick-pic before he would get it. How Jumin ever would get anyone to bed, was a wonder to Zen.

 

> **Jumin Han: Bad lighting. And it’s missing something**
> 
> **Zen: Bad lighting? BAD LIGHTING? Woow, and here I put myself through all this to send you a decent picture, and all you do is diss it?! I bet you’re looking at it right now, maybe even jerking off already, huh daddy? UuU**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …**

 

Jumin had however already gotten Zen’s signals, already thinking over their possibilities. His place would be no good, with Elizabeth hanging out. He couldn’t bother assistant Kang this late an hour after the last speech she gave him. And getting a car at this hour without them asking questions… would almost be impossible.

 

> **Jumin Han: The light in my apartment is way better. I even have my good camera here, so I could shoot some good photos of you**
> 
> **Zen: Is that an invitation?**
> 
> **Zen: Or is photos not good enough? Maybe you want the real thing? ~**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I’ve heard the mighty _ZEN_ is better live**
> 
> **Zen: Hmmm, too bad Elizabeth is in the way**

 

There was no doubt, both were on the same train of thought, only with a few delays. While Jumin was busy finding a solution, Zen started to get impatient. He took off his shirt completely and walked to turn on the lights to get a better picture to send Jumin.

 

> **Zen: -1 image sent-**
> 
> **Zen: Better? ~**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Ryu?**

 

A shiver went through Zen’s body at Jumin’s late reply. Jumin got the habit of calling Zen by his real name, ever since I learned it. He does for everyone, because he thinks “it’s more intimate”. Zen didn’t mind, because no one else would call him by that name, so it felt like their own little game, in a way.

 

> **Jumin Han: No one needs to know. I’ll be at your place in 10 minutes**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Oh, and don’t start without me.**

 

Thrilled with excitement, Zen couldn’t wipe off the smile from his face. Once again, the famous actor slash model got his way with the man no one else seemed to be able to tame. Just that fact, turned him on. With the right set of words, or more likely pictures, Zen knew he could convince Jumin to do anything. Even find a car in the middle of the night and drive over for a taste of the Trust Fund’s kinks.

 

Meanwhile, Jumin had got a hold of a private driver whom he had known for quite some time, that he could trust enough to take him to Zen’s apartment without leaving gossip out. Before leaving, Jumin made sure Elizabeth had plenty of food and water, and that his cameras battery was fully charged and geared with the right memory card to fulfil the night’s tasks.

 

Jumin didn’t waste any time getting out of the car as soon as it parked right outside Zen’s apartment. Why that so called ‘famous movie star’ would live a place like this, left Jumin with wonders. But that would be another fight for another night.

 

He walked to the door, one hand in pocket with a hold of a set of keys he had made to Zen’s apartment. It was amazing how far money could get you with a shady locksmith and some fake documents.

Jumin had no hesitations unlocking the door and getting into the warmer apartment before closing and locking the door behind him. He left his coat and shoes in the hallway before pulling out the camera and sneaking further down the hallway, peaking around the edge of the all to Zen’s bed area, snapping the first few pictures of Zen, nearly naked on the bed.

 

“You really should shut your blinds before walking around naked.” Jumin looked down at the pictures he just took, before looking up and walking past Zen to the windows to aggressively pull the small curtains closed over the high placed windows that barely showed the ground outside Zen’s basement apartment. “Privacy, Ryun Hyun.” He looked back at Zen who only got more and more comfortable on the bed, showing off more and more of his pale skin.

 

“Uhuuu, is daddy shy? Doesn’t he want anyone to watch while he plays with his pet? ~ “ Zen had that smile on his face, directed towards Jumin as he almost always had when they were alone. Zen knew what Jumin was capable off, knew his tricks and ways into the bed. He knew his kinks and loved everything about it. He knew that Jumin loved to dominate any woman that would allow him to, and somehow Zen managed to lure Jumin into bed as well that night. Maybe Jumin had done it before, been with another man? Not a thought Zen was very fond of, but a thought that could be true, taken the way he could handle Zen and make him feel like no one ever had. It filled Zen with both fluster and excitement.

 

“So, are you going to stand there all day and lecture me, or do you want to play? ~ “

 

Zen crawled over the bed, sitting on the edge with his feet under him, kneeling before Jumin’s well-dressed figure. Jumin smirked at the sight in front of him, pulling the camera out once again to capture the moment.

Jumin was no photographer, but he did enjoy capturing Zen from time to time, saving those lustful moments for times where he would be alone, without Zen’s attention. It was rare that Jumin himself would reach out to Zen for this kind of company. Jumin didn’t want to seem this lustful, since it fitted Zen’s character better. And Jumin ever rarely said no to him anyway.

 

“Don’t worry, puppy. I have tons of plans for you. But first… take off your clothes. Show me something good.”

 

Jumin smiled behind the camera, getting more and more hungry by the second Zen sat before him. And there was no doubt that Zen loved it too. He loved the camera, but even more so, he loved the attention the man behind the camera would give him. Praising his poses and his well-trained body. Zen knew how to pose to please both the camera and Jumin and did everything in his power to do so as well.

 

“Only me? What about you?” Zen’s voice was playful as he crawled back to the edge of the bed after his own pants had been thrown to the floor. His hands glided up Jumin’s dark pants all the way to the belt, where he once again looked up at the reflective lens he so seductively would flirt with, every time it laid in Jumin’s hands.

 

“Daddy?~ ”

“Hm?”

 

Jumin pulled away the camera to see Zen’s hungry face and couldn’t help but smile himself before reaching to his chin, grabbing it to hold it in place as he leaned down to Zen’s blushing face. He stopped, a just a breath away from Zen’s lips, when a scent caught his nose. Perfume? Maybe a new shampoo? Whatever the sweet scent was, it turned Jumin on. He pushed himself closer to make their lips meet in a long passionate kiss. Feting them both and leading them into lust.

A few seconds into the kiss, Zen’s hands started to tremble, and he was losing his breath. With his warm cheeks almost burning against Jumin’s skin, he pulled himself back to see the pathetic mess he created with only the use of a kiss.

 

“Hmmm, you’re cute when you’re horney. Here.” Jumin let go of Zen’s chin, in order to help him undo his own pants and undress himself. As soon as his pants hit the floor, his hands went back to the camera, pointing it at Zen.

 

“Blow.” He commanded, hungry as ever, snapping every moment of Zen feting of both of their lusts. His tongue and lips all over Jumin’s hard shaft. Only Zen’s muffled moans and the clicks of the camera filled the room. Jumin himself was biting his own cheek not to peak a sound or give in to the temptation. Jumin’s plans were not to be interrupted by a good blow job, because they both had to last a lot longer before Mr. Han would be completely satisfied.

 

Just when everything was about to feel good, Jumin stopped taking pictures and pulled Zen’s head back by his hair.

 

“Oh, what an obedient dog. ~ “ He put aside the camera, to give Zen all the attention for now. His now free hand firmly landed under his chin again, striking the thumb over his bottom lip.

 

“Who would have thought the ‘Oh, so mighty and wonderful ZEN’ would be such a good cock sucker?” With an even wider smirk, Jumin pushed Zen into the madras, leaning down over him. Jumin’s eyes full of dominance looking down over Zen’s shivering body. Jumin knew this body very well by now, so Zen wouldn’t even have to say a word for him to know. Zen’s hands grasped onto Jumin’s suit, panicking to unbutton it and get a feel of Jumin’s naked body as well to satisfy his own needs as well.

 

“Oh, and a hungry one as well, hm?” Jumin liked to play these games. Dominating over Zen, or anyone else. For the time being, Zen had been his favorite toy, and only toy to play with. Therefore, knowing him well enough to make the play run smoothly without any sudden curtain falls.

 

It might mostly be more of a play to Jumin, but for Zen it was all real. His hunger didn’t lay on that rich man’s cock or his filthy kinks. It laid completely on the man behind it all. The hunger to get his attention and see him getting satisfied over their naked bodies so close. Zen really did admire that man in every way, would it not be for that stupid cat. Just the thought of her, made Zen’s nose itch. But Elizabeth had no place to be in Zen’s bedroom. Especially not with Jumin’s hard shaft resting between Zen’s naked legs.

 

Zen’s legs were already wrapped around Jumin’s body as he got his shirt unbuttoned. His hands were desperate to pull it off Jumin’s body, leaving the man no choice but to sit up for a moment to throw the white button up on the floor.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Jumin’s words sounded almost romantic with his hand ever so gently gliding over Zen’s cheek.

“Just fuck me already!” He knocked Jumin’s hand away from his own face, making Jumin almost fall right down into Zen’s face. He took advantage of this, pulling Jumin into a deep and wet kiss. Meanwhile, Jumin for once did follow order and moved even closer to Zen, making contact for them both to enjoy even more.

 

Sure, it was painful at first for Zen, but it didn’t take him many times to get used to Jumin’s size, and as the weeks had passed on they almost seemed like a perfect fit. Zen being flexible enough to make Jumin fulfil his fantasies and Jumin big enough to reach that one spot that would leave Zen screaming for more.

 

The same thing always happened when ever Jumin would get close enough. Zen’s body would start to panic, his legs would twitch and he would loose his breath once in a while, almost sounding chocked if he was not already muted by Jumin’s lips or tongue.

Jumin knew Zen’s signs well enough, almost as well as himself to know when to stop and when to pound harder. When ever Zen’s hands would lose their grip, Jumin would push even harder into Zen, making their bodies collide and the pleasure run through both of them. Jumin’s pleasing points would be at the root of everything, as well as at the very tip, therefore making them a perfect fit. Just as Jumin would push himself all the way in, his tip would hit a slight curve and at the same time glide all the way over Zen’s g-spot. The feeling of their bodies touching so close, would make Jumin go off, and cum inside of Zen. This would usually set off Zen as well, leaving a bigger mess everywhere if Jumin wasn’t there to catch it with a hand or his mouth.

 

Jumin was never one for a big mess, even though it didn’t bother him either. But he still would stay inside Zen for as long as he came, if it would be possible. Zen loved it as well. The feeling of being even more filled with the warm fluid from that man.

 

“Thank you, daddy ~ “ Zen looked over his shoulder with a flirting smirk to the sweatier man who’s arms were starting to shake. Zen pulled himself away, sliding Jumin out of his warm hole and turning as he did, giving him the last move of pleasure before laying down under him, belly up. “I’ll go shower.” Zen smiled, streaking Jumin’s cheek once before kissing him softly.

 

Zen had no trouble leaving Jumin alone on the bed, as he walked to the bathroom to turn on the warm water. He could still feel the other’s touch on his skin, and his sperm running slowly inside him. No matter how pleasant that feeling was, he would clean up afterwards anyway, always. Sometimes Jumin would help, other times not. Most times Zen would wish for Jumin to just leave as soon as they were done. They both got what they wanted, and the small break a shower could last would often lead one of the others to start thinking their acts over and begin to question the whole thing.

 

This time, it was Jumin who broke the silence, coming into the shower close to Zen with his hands sliding over his hips from the back, meeting on Zen’s stomach. “You should buy a new shampoo.” Zen, confused looked over his shoulder to Jumin who still had a flirting smile on his lips.

 

“My shampoo? Why? Is it bad?” He grabbed the bottle, starting to read it over. He thought it might be the scent that had gotten bad, perhaps?

“No, not at all. It smells really good, but I’m not sure that’s a good thing. You don’t know who you’ll attract with such a scent.” Jumin’s hands started to drift, ending in Zen’s long white hair.

“Hah, you mean ‘people like you’?” Zen laughed a little, putting the bottle back.

“Hmm… are you trying to make me jealous?” They both stopped their movements as soon as that word left Jumin’s lips. It took Zen a few seconds before he turned around, putting his hands on the other’s chest and pushing him towards the cold wall. “Jealous? Wouldn’t that mean I would belong to you? Hm, well…” Zen’s hands started to glide over Jumin’s bare and wet chest. “Then claim me~ “ He smiled seductively up to Jumin who stood confused for a second.

 

“What? Claim you in what way? Making us official and public?” Jumin smiled for a second, but it quickly disappeared as if he got reminded of something. “I don’t want to get attacked your fans. They’ll chase me down when they figure that I’m the man _Zen_ has fallen for.” Jumin gently pushed Zen away, taking a step out the shower before stopping. “Wait…” He turned around, looking confused at Zen. “Don’t tell me that you… actually have fallen in love with me.” The mood suddenly dropped when their eyes locked. Zen was the first to break it, looking down into the water running towards the drain. “No. No of course not!” He looked back at Jumin, who had already stepped back at Zen, grabbing his wrist. “Let go of me!” Zen tried to fight back, but this time he ended up against the cold bathroom wall, Jumin holding him back. “No. Ryu, how long? When did this begin?!” Jumin was yelling at this point, startling Zen even more. Zen couldn’t even look at him now. All he could do was stand there with his own hands on Jumin’s arm in a failed attempt at making him let go.

 

When Jumin didn’t get any answer, he pushed Zen away and walked out the shower, grabbing the first towel he could see as he left the bathroom. Zen stayed in the shower, hoping Jumin would just disappear now. He couldn’t stay in the shower forever though, and no mater how long he stayed, he still felt unclean. He left, grabbing a new towel to dry himself off before getting to the doorway to the bedroom. Jumin’s hair was still dripping wet as he ran around the room to find his clothes. Some of it even got wet stains from the slobby drying with the towel that had just been thrown on the floor. He wanted to say something, but Jumin didn’t even seem to notice he was there. So he turned his back to him, going back into the shower again.

 

Just a few minutes later, the door slammed and the lock turned from the outside, leaving Zen alone once again.


	2. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their last night, Zen and Jumin each find their way to distract themselves from the other, but very quickly realizing that might not be the right way to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on doing more chapters, since people seem to enjoy this, and I do as well ^^ I'd love to hear your feedback, since I've never written Mystic Messenger before, and this rp (that this is based off) was my very first. Can you even guess who I rp as? B))

* * *

* * *

 

After his second shower for the night, Zen went back to his bed once again where the memories from the last act still hung in the air and laid in the sheets. Along with Jumin’s expensive camera. Of course, he just had to forget it. It didn’t seem like him to forget such a thing, but he was practically running out the door as fast as possible. It took Zen some courage before he managed to pick up the camera, just for a peak. But before he could, his phone buzzed on the night stand.

 

 

> **Jumin Han: I’ll send an assistant to pick up the camera in the morning.. Sorry, I have work to do.**  
>  **Jumin Han: It will be some days**

 

“Perv.” Zen tossed the phone away and placed the camera next to it just before ripping off the sheets to wash. Jumin’s scent was still there, and it made Zen… angry? No matter what the feeling was, it had to be boiled away in the washing machine overnight.

 

  
A few days passed where Zen didn’t hear another word from Jumin. No shocking surprise there, but it did something to Zen. He found himself unlocking his phone multiple times a day without any reason. As if he wanted to do something but ended up locking it again and not even checking the time.

He got restless. He slept bad, especially the night Jumin ditched him. His feelings seemed to be out of control, running on the ceiling or just be down word dead silent. He needed a distraction. And so… a knock on the door came.

 

Zen did get plenty of fan mail, but it was rare that a fan would find his real home. A quite regular guy had been sending Zen flowers and small gifts over the last two months. At first, Zen didn’t think any of it, but the more Jumin ended up disappointing him, or leaving him alone, he started to see a bit of light in the stranger’s attention.

Zen went for the door and opened without hesitation. A slight familiar smile greeted him with a small box rapped in yellow ribbon. Zen’s guess would be that he might have been a mail man, or maybe a flower deliverer since he knew his address, so didn’t find it the slightest creepy that a stranger knew where he lived. But he wasn’t really a stranger. He, as rare as they were, was a huge fan of Zen’s performance. The fan club for Zen mainly consisted of women, but occasionally guys would join as well. Most would be art critics or directors admiring his work and skills, but this one was different. He wasn’t stalker-ish at all, and if Zen wasn’t home, he wouldn’t leave the gifts. He would always hand deliver them and with no car or bike. He always came on foot, so he was in decent shape as well.

Out of pure boredom, and curiosity, Zen agreed for a cup of coffee with the stranger. It Turned out that he had been a fan of Zen for longer than the club has existed. He had been one of the first to ever send him letters, written in hand and with encouraging words. Suddenly, this fan didn’t seem so strange anymore, and Zen started to enjoy his company.

 

He was always a flirter, and so was the stranger. It didn’t take them many dates to get closer. They went on casual dates at places no one had heard of. To small parks or just for a walk. One night, Zen invited the fan over. He ended up growing quite fond of him and seemed like the perfect distraction from previous bad nights. Zen never mentioned Jumin to the fan. Only in fear that he would catch up on why Zen really was with him. A distraction, a decoy.

“W-wow, really? I’ve never actually been inside your house… You’re sure it’s okay?”  
“Well, of course! Why wouldn’t it be?” Zen started to walk even closer to the slight shorter man while their fingers intertwined each other. His shoulder was digging into Zen’s arm, but he didn’t mind. They were close, and the flirting was working.

“I want to play…. Daddy ~ “ He sent the fan a flirting smile as he pulled his hand while leading to the door, unlocking it while keeping the glowing eyes on the shy man. Zen lead him straight to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and pulling him down as well. “You’re not scared, are you?” The shy fan shook his head and was clearly nervous. _Must be every fan’s dream._

“Good ~ “ Zen leaned in for a kiss, with one hand on the man’s cheek and the other seeking for his thigh. The other was clearly too shy to do anything, so Zen had to help the poor man. He guided his hands onto his own body, before letting go to start undressing the fan.  
Right in the middle of action, a loud bang was heard, making Zen almost jump off the bed. The kiss got interrupted and they both just sat there staring at each other. Did they leave the door open? Did someone follow them? The man looked more terrified than some small dog, so Zen took matters into own hands to check. The front door was closed alright, and someone had come. A huge bouquet of red roses was thrown on the floor, leaving pedals all over the slim hallway. “You need to leave.” Before the man could say anything, Zen had already grabbed his wrist and coat to shove into his arms as he pushed him out his apartment and locked the door. As he returned to the bedroom, his phone was almost burning with the inbox full of unread messages and more coming in, making Zen almost loose his breath and only making him angrier at that stupid man.

  
Earlier that same evening, Jumin had another late night of work. He had been working non-stop ever since he left Zen’s apartment. He didn’t even leave his own flat, so Jaehee had to bring him food twice already. He knew he had to rest, but that could come tomorrow. The day of the big photoshoot at the office, where he had to take the pictures since the shoot would be in the office. Mr. Chairman didn’t allow anyone else than employees there, and he only trusted Jumin with the pictures.

Jumin looked over at his desk, seeing the camera missing. He had been so focused on his work that he had forgotten all about it. It took him a short minute before remembering where he left it.

“I guess it is time to talk to him again.” Elizabeth the 3rd meowed in response, making Jumin smile as she rubbed her white body up against his leg. Jumin picked up his phone, checking the app to see who was online. Zen wasn’t, so maybe he was just at home, practicing lines. Or out with a director. Jumin decided not to text him. Maybe he could surprise him instead? He thought to himself that it would be a excellent idea, so left the apartment at once, getting a driver to take him closer to Zen’s apartment, but stopping a while from it. He stopped at a flower shop, since the drive made him remember the last conversation they had. Without thinking about it, Jumin spend a well amount of money and left with an arm’s full of red roses. Almost too many to carry.

He walked the last way to Zen’s apartment, only to stop by the sound of his voice. Out of pure confusion, Jumin stepped back, hiding a bit to see… Zen with another man? And they were both flirting, that was obvious. Jumin continued to watch from afar, until they both disappeared into Zen’s apartment with Jumin quickly following. What made him do it was a wonder to the man himself as well, but he did unlock the door and got in in a matter of seconds. He was curious, maybe even worried for Zen. But as soon as he took the first few steps into the hallway, was it clear what was happening. Zen was not just with another man, he was _WITH_ another man! Jumin dropped the flowers on the ground, storming out to smack the door behind him before running back towards the city. He stopped the first taxi that came and had to pay overprice to make him drive him home.

 

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Who is he?**

 

His heart was running wild and his thumbs typing faster than he could think. He quickly realized his mistake and tried to correct himself.

 

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Wrong number**

 

Clearly not in a courteous manner. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding in his chest no matter how much he tried to think this over or think of anything else. Zen still popped into his mind, and he couldn’t stop himself with his name on the top of the screen as soon as he unlocked the phone.

 

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Show him the camera. I bet he would love the pictures.**  
>  **Jumin Han: Ryu…**
> 
>  

While typing again, a message finally came back, making Jumin stop everything to read it. Even though it didn’t make his heart stop.

 

 

 

 

> **Zen: Who he is and what we are, is none of your business, Jumin.**  
>  **Zen: And how dare you just break into my apartment like that! Give me that key of yours ASAP! I don’t care if you drop it in the mailbox or have an assistant bring it. Whatever! I want it!**

 

Zen crawled into bed, hiding himself under the covers. His eyes were wet and so was the pillow too just a few seconds later. He knew it was Jumin, but why suddenly would he come back? And with flowers. Did he finally realize his human feeling too? “Hah, too late, perv…”

 

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Is he touching you? Like I do**  
>  **Jumin Han: Like I’ve always done…**  
>  **Zen: Jumin…**

 

Jumin was out of control. Like some switch had been pushed by that mystery man. He was jealous. Filled with envy that another man had touched his toy. His dog. His…. Zen.

 

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Ryu. I’m so sorry. Hear me out, please**

 

He was typing faster on that expensive piece of tech than he had ever before, while Zen got up to get his laptop and see the photos through from the camera.

 

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: I’ve been blind.**  
>  **Jumin Han: I’m so sorry**  
>  **Jumin Han: Had it been anyone else, then I wouldn’t have cared. But I do. They could hate me, burn me, talk badly about me, but**  
>  **Jumin Han: I**  
>  **Jumin Han: I can’t live with myself if that happens with you. Don’t leave me out. I beg you.**  
>  **Jumin Han: Let me make it up to you. I promise.**  
>  **Zen: Jumin**

 

He had to stop him somehow. And with the pictures already transferring to his laptop, he had the chance.

 

 

 

 

> **Zen: We will always be friends**  
>  **Zen: And you’re right. He would have loved the pictures, they are good ^u^**

 

Jumin caught himself smiling now, but more of concern. Zen’s mood changed too fast, and he had to tread carefully now, not to tick the bomb. He reached his own apartment by now and got up to the warmth of his home.

 

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Hah… Pictures like that are easy to shoot when the model already is perfection**  
>  **Jumin Han: But…**  
>  **Jumin Han: “Friends” aren’t enough**  
>  **Zen: Oh, so you wanna be more than friends now?**

 

The computer made a ‘beep’ telling Zen that the pictures had been transferred. He wasted no time looking them through a quick time, before deleting them from the camera.

 

 

 

 

> **Zen: Took you long enough. Disappointing**  
>  **Jumin Han: I’m sorry**  
>  **Jumin Han: Do you like the flowers?**  
>  **Zen: I don’t like my floor all dirty**
> 
>  

Jumin caught a small laugh to himself, dumping down on his leather couch. He wanted to text him, that he would pay for a cleaner to come fix it, but Zen never liked when he talked about his money. So, he didn’t. In his train of thought, Zen got before him and texted again.

 

 

 

 

> **Zen: But you’re lucky red compliments my skin**  
>  **Zen -1 image sent-**

 

Zen had picked up a few of the pedals and a single rose to pose with before taking a selfie and sending it to Jumin. Fans had sent him flowers before, not in such an amount though. And never with the same thought as the one Zen wished Jumin had. That it might have been an act of foolish love for him. He really wished for that to be the case. So, he played on it.

The picture made Jumin stop everything. He feared Zen’s mood chance. He seemed so angry at first but is so… flirty now. Could it be a trick? Well, Jumin was sure he wasn’t going to fall for it, if it was.

 

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Hah, I know…**  
>  **Jumin Han: …**  
>  **Jumin Han: Is he still there?**

 

Zen was in a guilty way into this. He played Jumin outside the bedroom as much as Jumin played him in the bedroom. But Zen was a man of emotions, and he could tell that Jumin was hurt and that he didn’t come though with his true words. Maybe Jumin’s panic was just because of his realization of his feelings?

 

 

 

 

> **Zen: No. He left right after your little visit ~**  
>  **Zen: We only dated for a few days. We never had sex, Jumin. It just wasn’t the same…**  
>  **Jumin Han: It’s not about the sex**  
>  **Jumin Han: Not anymore**  
>  **Jumin Han: I want more than that. I want…**  
>  **Jumin Han: I want to wake up next to you. Every morning. I want to see the world, with you at my side. I want you, Ryu. Only you**  
>  **Jumin Han: I’ve always loved you. It just took me while to realize**

 

Zen bit his lip so hard it started to hurt. Jumin was expressing his feelings. His true feelings for the very first time. And not towards that stupid cat. Just the thought of her made his nose itch.

 

 

 

 

> **Zen: I love you**

 

He threw the phone into the bed, screaming at his own doing. The feelings are already out. What could he do?!

Jumin was smiling to himself. He knew his own feelings and how Zen felt, he just… ran away from it. And having it out there didn’t seem so bad. He even liked the feeling of the smile of happiness over his lips. Even though they hurt in a way. He opened his front camera to see himself and almost dropped the phone at the sight. His eyes were wet, and his lip was red from biting down to hard on it. His suit was a mess after the run, and all his hair stood straight up. He took a photo. He had never seen himself like this. No one had. So he sent it to Zen.

 

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: -1 image sent-**  
>  **Jumin Han: You sure about that?**  
>  **Jumin Han: The thought of loosing you is killing me**

 

The picture got to Zen’s phone just as he had put on his black leather jacket. “Fool.” But he still smiled at that messy idiot. Not even in the middle of sex would he look like that. The idiot must really be in love.

 

 

 

 

> **Zen: I’ll be at yours in 5 minutes**


End file.
